Simple Emotion?
by JoLeii
Summary: 3 years post factory. Robin about to turn eighteen. I suck at summaries you have to read it and find out! R
1. StarCrossed

**Chapter 1**

A/N – I haven't written a fanfiction in a while. Please forgive me if this is really bad. I will try to stay true to the character and context of the show but I won't make a promise I can keep. I haven't watched the show since it was taken off adult swim. If I am going OOC or anything of that nature feel free to offer advice or sites to watch the episodes on to refresh my memory. If this story goes past the rating of M I will be moving it to another site.

* * *

_Robin ran as fast as she could…_

'_Where's Amon!' she though_

_She stopped and ran back to find him. Robin heard the crashing of rubble and then it was dark..._

_ring, ring_

Robin was awakened from her nightmare by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello," She answered.

"I'll be there in fifteen minute." Amon answer.

"Ok" Robin said hanging up the phone.

Out of the three years that Amon and Robin had been partners, Amon never would say goodbye to her on the phone, so Robin became accustomed to hanging up the phone immediately after Amon said what he had to say. Along with the three years she had grown fond of the tall, dark hunter. She wouldn't admit it but he had a firm hold on her heart. Robin climbed out of her bed and started to the shower.

'_It's been three years and these dreams still haunt me,'_ she thought silently.

----------------

Amon put his phone back in the pocket of his long black jacket and stated toward his black Audi. It wasn't the waking up that began Amon's day it was the sound of his beautiful partner that made his day begin. Her voice was a melody that played in his head almost every second of the day. Without her his life was silent, dead. He never admitted his love to anyone. He knew she was too young and it would cause problems in the office. All he could do was push her away.

---------------

Amon knocked on the door of Robin's apartment. It was quickly answered by the young blonde. Amon noticed many changes in Robin since they first met. The most noted would be her dress. Robin still dressed conservative but she would not grace herself with another black dress again. She found working pant and knee length skirts worked just as well or maybe ever better. She also found fixing her hair in just a ponytail or letting it lay flat took less time than her old handlebar style.

Today she was wearing her hair down. Amon loved this because it framed her soft, delicate face. He took in every essence of her beauty for he knew by the end of the day she would have her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She hated having her hair in her face when she was working.

'_She is so beautiful…what am I thinking this girl is too young…but on the other hand her eighteenth birthday is only five days away…NO…come on Amon pull it together' _His thoughts always haunted him.

"Could you hurry up?" Amon rushed her.

"I'm almost done. Let me put on my shoes," Robin said quickly.

Amon was very punctual and hated being late. He was always one of the first people to work.

-------------------

After the factory fell, Robin and Amon went into hiding until they were assured they weren't being hunted. They were both glad to find they could hold their old jobs.

They arrived at work 20 minutes early. Amon was use to it being only she and he in the office so early. For those 20 minutes both were silent. It was not different from any other day. Amon would drink a cup of coffee and look at files on suspected witches, and Robin would also drink her coffee, but instead of working she took out a black notebook and wrote. No one knew what was in Robins "little black book". They just assumed shopping or a to-do list (A/N remember the book.)

Michael and Karasuma were the first ones at the STN. They were always on time. Then there was Doujima and Sakaki. They were **always **late. They made the schedule a little hectic and Amon would always go on a war path.

"You two are the most irresponsible people I have ever met!" Amon yelled.

"I can't help we get caught in traffic!" Doujima spouted back.

"Leave early and maybe you wouldn't have that problem," Amon argued.

"So…Robin you look nice today." Michael said trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you…so do you Michael" Robin said.

Amon eventually gave up. Arguing with Doujima was like arguing with a fence post. He also was distracted by Michaels compliment to Robin. It made his so jealous of him. Amon giving Robin a compliment would turn every head in the office and that is not what Amon wanted.

"Hey Robin, isn't your birthday on Friday?" Doujima announced loudly.

"Why yes it is," Robin replied

"Oh…ok…" Doujima answered seeming to have little interest.

Robin was shocked no one seemed to act surprised at her turning eighteen. She was actually feeling kind of disappointed…….

'_This birthday is going to be disappointing,' she_ though.

"There is a hunt. We need to leave now." Amon said exiting the room

Robin followed closely behind, her heels clicking as she left

* * *

Poor Robin…

No one cares about her birthday

What is up with her "little black book?"

Peace and Love - Jo


	2. Pursuit

**Chapter 2**

They ride to the site of where the hunt was to take place was silent. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Why are we the only two going on this hunt?" Robin questioned.

"There is only one way in and out of this build. Four people going into the same place would seem suspicious." Amon replied

'_The last time we were in a building with only one exit we were almost buried alive.' _Robin thought silently to herself.

They arrived at an old storage facility soon after. The wind was chilling and Robin crossed her arms tightly across her chest. This action did not go unnoticed by Amon. Without saying anything he handed her his jacket. They walked cautiously and slowly into the dimly lit building.

"Do you have a visual on the target?" Michael asked through the earpiece

"No," Amon replied.

The line was silent for a long while and Amon continued down the dark hallway of the building. Amon heard a very low muffled cry. He turned around to find his partner gone. Amon went into a panic and looked around there were to many rooms to find which way the witch had went.

"KATSU, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT HER!" Amon yelled.

He heard laughter. This witch was laughing at him. He was going to pay for the trouble he was causing.

"Get out and she won't be hurt…………much." A voice said.

Amon tried to target the voice. Suddenly he saw a piece of old shredded paper gleaming on the floor and following that there were many more burning objects. Robin had burned small things to leave a trail but she did not leave huge burning masses. She did not want attention draw to it.

Amon followed them into a huge room. It was too dark to make anything out. His eyes soon adapted and he made out two figures. One short and one taller, the shorter one was being dragged by the taller one. Amon was too afraid to shoot because he was afraid of missing. Suddenly the room was illuminated not by sunlight but by the sparks from wires. The witch clutched Robin tightly and had he head twisted slightly to the right.

"If you come any closer I will snap her neck!" Katsu screamed

"And I'm telling you if you hurt her you will never see the light of day again." Amon said calmly as he could allow himself.

Katsu ran from the room but not before he tried to strike Amon with the electrically active wires (that sounds weird I know.) Amon dodged them and ran after Katsu. Amon followed him to a long flight of stairs that led to the roof. When he made it the sun was blinding but he soon regained his composure. He saw Katsu holding Robin by her neck over the side of the building.

"Drop your gun." Katsu said.

Amon did nothing but stand there.

"NOW! I am going to let her go if you don't drop it now." Katsu persisted.

Amon dropped his gun to the ground and waited for him to put Robin down.

"You people….so naïve. It's a shame something so pretty going to waste."

Amon heart raced. His orbo turned bright green, but it could not contain his fury. Robin's body was thrown to a heap on the ground and Katsu's was trusted off the side of the building. Amon heard the cracking sound Katsu's body made contact with the concrete below. The sound of this did not concern Amon. It was Robin who concerned him.

"Are you ok?" Amon asked very concerned.

"…Amon…you're craft." Robin said very weakly

It then dawned on Amon what had just happened. He was no longer a seed. What would everyone at the STN say? Would he be able to control his power? Amon did know one thing though it was the fear of the thing he treasured getting hurt that brought about his power.

"What the hell is going on up there? We haven't heard one word from you two for and hour!" Michael screamed into Amon's earpiece.

"Nothing, Katsu has been…terminated." Amon replied quickly.

Amon carried Robin back to the car. She wanted the walk back to the car but when she tried to stand she collapsed.

Amon took her to the doctor immediately. She had a sprained ankle probably due to being dropped by Katsu before he fell to his death. The doctor advised Robin to put very little weight on it for the next few days.

When they returned to the office little was said. Robin noticed Amon sitting quietly and sitting with a blank stare almost as if he weren't there. The office was eventually empty. They were the last two left.

"Don't tell the other about today," Amon said blankly

"Ok……"Robin started to say something but stopped.

Amon started to stand up and walk towards the elevator. Robin quickly followed, but before getting on the elevator Robin grabbed Amon's hand.

"If you need help…I'm here" She said in a most sincere way.

A/N: I kind of didn't put much in this chapter, but I wanted Amon to awaken his craft. That is what makes this chapter completely necessary.

Peace and Love: Jo


End file.
